


Falling Gracefully

by TheAuthorGod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballet, M/M, Mary Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorGod/pseuds/TheAuthorGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had loved ballet when he was little; but, it got away from him.  The entire family goes to dinner after Cas' latest performance, huge steaks to go around except Mary's salmon.  Dean's past with dance comes to light and he doesn't want to deal with the aftermath; so, he leaves.  Mary won't have any of that though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Gracefully

**Author's Note:**

> UNEDIT'D. UNPROOF'D. UNBETA'D. Story is mine; characters are not.
> 
> I WANTED TO APOLOGIZE!!! My life has been pretty hectic as of late; so, I didn't get to update WUZSL. SORRY. I'll be back on schedule this coming Friday. Anyways, have some fluff to tide you over.

Dean and his mother were almost permanent fixtures at the ballet studio when Dean was little. Dean loved it. It had started with gymnastics then Dean got into an advanced lyrical class then he had begged Mary to try ballet.

As an 8-year-old, Dean loved mud pies, muscle cars, and ballet. He fit in at school with both the hot-wheels boys and the dancer girls. He could charm a teacher like it was second nature.

When Dean was eleven, they had to move. There was no male dance studio where John’s job took them. There was a studio up the street; but, it was a female only. John was somewhat relieved by it, not because he was ashamed or disapproving; but, because he was afraid that his little boy would be teased for it.

Sam wasn’t entirely sure why Dean was suddenly home everyday of the week. He didn’t get to see his brother perform anymore. He thought that the entire family looked sadder.

In high school, Sam took up theater and Dean enjoyed shop. The musical in Dean's senior/Sam's freshmen year needed a male who could lift. Sam begged and begged Dean to try out. Dean wouldn’t budge. “Dancing is for kids, Sam,” He would say and turn back to his wooden sculpture.

Sam whined; but, the director eventually figured out how to pull it off with wires.

Years later, Dean would meet a man who would pull dance back into his life. Castiel Novak was raised the youngest with 3 sisters, Anna, Hailey, and Hannah, who was his twin. He was clumsy; but, his determination eventually overtook.

Dean and his family went to Cas’ performances. It took some bribing to get John to go and watch who he’d been associating with cigarettes and glares in a dance; but, he eventually complied.

After each performance, Dean would point things out to Cas. “That spin was a little wobbly; but, you were great.” He left out the word pirouette. “That jump-thing was awesome; just, remember to point your toes will you?” He left out the term grand jete. 

Each time, Cas would smile and take the advice seriously. He was glad that Dean was involved enough with him that he could critique his art form, that Dean cared enough to make suggestions.

Dean’s love for dance didn’t come to light until, after one performance of Cas’, they all went out to dinner and Sam made mention that this version of the Princess Bride was very different than the last time.

Turning to Sam, Cas smiled, “Each interpretation is a little different.” He cut into his steak. “When did you last see it?”

Everyone at the table froze and awkward silence fell while Cas chewed his steak.

Sam swallowed. “It was a while ago.” He chugged down his entire glass of water. He looked over to his mother.

Donning a small smile, Mary nodded and turned back to her salmon. 

“Oh, just say it!” John rushed, staring at his plate.

Mary’s jaw clenched. “John-”

Shaking his head, John’s eyebrows pulled together. “We’ve all seen the Princess Bride dance-thing before. Dean was in a version of it when he was little. Damn boy loved dance. It’s about damn time you reintroduce him.” John looked away pointedly. The waiter, who was standing a few tables over, looked entirely too uncomfortable from the stare.

“You danced?” Cas turned to Dean, who was very, very slowly chewing a piece of beef, chewing it way past the point that it lost it’s flavor.

Everyone was looking at Dean and Dean couldn’t take it. He stood from the table abruptly, hitting his knees on the underside and knocking some water from the glasses. “I have to go to the bathroom.” He turned and left.

After a while, when he didn’t return and the rest of them had finished their food, Cas asked for a to-go box for Dean’s meal. “He’ll want it after he settles.”

Sam goes to look for Dean but comes back shaking his head.

Sighing, Cas bit his lip and looked at the ground. He didn’t want to look weak; but, he really wished Dean was there.

In the parking lot, the impala wasn’t in the parking space that it was supposed to be, where they had left it.

John grimaced at the empty parking space. “He’s going to ruin the one good thing he’s got.”

Smacking him, Mary almost growled. “John, you need to stop that.”

They all had taken separate cars. John had almost arrived late after work. Sam didn’t want to impose on Dean and Cas’ space. Mary had been at an all-day function. 

“I’ve got you, Cas.” Sam patted Cas’ shoulder and started to his car.

“I’ve got him.” Mary spoke over the bustle of the street beyond the thin hedges. “Come on, Cas, I’ll take you home.”

Cas didn’t want to voice that he’d rather go with Sam. Mary looked so much like Dean; she gave the same looks and performed many of the same mannerisms. Cas would have much rather gone with Sam; but, Sam didn’t argue with his mother so neither would Cas.

The car was silent, Dean’s supper was in the back seat next to the bouquet that he’d given Cas as a ‘good job’ on his performance.

When Mary took a left instead of a right at the end of the road, Cas opened his mouth to question.

“Just hold on.” She narrowed her eyes at the road and set her jaw.

Cas remained silent. As much as John gave off a gruff air, Mary was the one that would kill you in your sleep. Her father had raised all of his kids with a gun in one hand and a grenade in the other. She probably had better aim that John did.

It was almost 10 pm when they rolled up to the recreational center.

She parked in a handicap spot at the front despite not having a handicap sticker.

Cas was confused until he saw the Impala in one of the parking spaces. He swallowed and picked up speed to follow Mary.

She swiped her card to get in. It was the gym and rec center that the entire family went to. Cas used to have a membership; but, it was useless to pay for a membership here when he was at the studio everyday and couldn’t use it. In fact, he and Dean had met there. It had been a Tae Kwon Do class; Cas was teaching it since he had his black belt and Dean was one of the students. Thinking back, Cas remembered the amazing body control that Dean had then.

Thinking about body control and Dean made him think of other things too and he found himself blushing as he followed Mary down the hall.

The lights in the last studio were on and Mary slowed to a stop at the windows looking in. She smiled. Cas could see the wet in her eyes before he could see Dean; but, it brought tears behind his own eyes.

In side, Dean was doing his version of the Princess Bride dance. It was a bit off here and there and sometimes he would pause, having forgotten the next step; but, it was beautiful. He still had the amazing body control that Cas wished he could master.

Mary patted Cas’ back and turned to leave. By the time he had the mind to ask her what he should do, she was gone.  
Taking a deep breath, Cas opened the door and stood just inside. Cas had assumed that the walls were sound proofed and that was why he couldn’t hear the music; but, upon entering he found that no music was playing. It was just Dean and his dance.

It came to an end and Dean took his final pose. It wasn’t perfect; his foot wasn’t tilted quite right and his arm was rounded too far. 

Cas swallowed. “Beautiful.”

Jumping, much less graceful than anything before, Dean whirled around and stared at Cas.

Stepping forward but not into Dean’s personal space, Cas nodded. “Beautiful.”

“How did you find me?” Dean looked more embarrassed than mad.

Cas raised his eyebrows. “Well, since I was marooned at a restuarant without my ride; his entire family offered to take me home. His mother won out; but, she didn’t take me home.” Cas’ eyes turned joking. “No, she took me to a creepy rec center. I thought she was going to murder me or something. Instead, she marooned me here.” Cas cocked his head to the side. “Any idea why?”

“That woman sounds crazy.”

“I wouldn’t argue that.” Cas grinned. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Dean shrugged and turned away. He was wearing his under tank and a pair of sweat pants. His shoes look worn; but, they were definitely ballet shoes.

Licking his lips, Cas stared at Dean’s tan, faded shoes. “Were you ever going to tell me?” They’d met in college. They had been friends for a while before taking the next step. It wasn’t like they were a nothing fling, they were going on 6 years of friendship and almost half-a-year together.

Dean face contorted into embarrassed confusion. “Yes? No? I don’t know, Cas.” He shrugged. “I haven’t done this in so long.”

“Done what?” Cas sucked in a large breath. “You took Tae Kwon Do with me. You were so graceful. You play with Anna’s girls and you lift and throw them around with so much control.” He blushed and turned. “In bed you definitely prove all of this, too.” He paused a beat before looking back to Dean in the mirror. “How is it that you are out of practice?”

Whirling back around, Dean crossed the room. He was forced to ballet walk because the shoes prohibited anything else. “This, Cas.” He grabbed Cas’ shoulders. “I haven’t done a relationship since before I met you, since before I first met you. I’m not sure how to make it all work.” 

“You’re doing just fine. I’ve never done any of this before; so, we’re learning it, or relearning it, together.” Cas’ eyes shined. “I want you to dance with me sometime.”

“What about now?” Dean grinned.

Cas whined. “I’m too tired; I did perform tonight, you know.”

“Oh, of course. I guess I won’t even get dessert when I get home.” Dean smirked. His hands slid down Cas’ shoulder to his hands.

Blushing, Cas rolled his eyes. “Well, I’m not that tired.”

Dean chuckled and led them to the changing room. He removed his shoes and threw them in his permanent locker. Cas sat across the locker-room on the opposite bench and watched Dean undress and redress; he exercised all of his personal restraint.

When they left, Mary was in her car; it was running and it’s lights were on. She passed Dean’s dinner and Cas’ bouquet out the window. “Have fun,” she basically whispered to them before backing out.

Cas gave a little wave and Dean nodded, both smiling.

Unable to wait anymore, Cas surged forward and kissed Dean. It was one of those things where it seemed like a good idea until they had to pull apart.

Breathing heavily, Dean brushed his fingers over Cas’ pants. “Let’s get home.”

Cas couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> me: [cockleddean](cockleddean.tumblr.com)


End file.
